The Child of Prophecy
by Vigilante14
Summary: I should have died but due to a whim of a GOD, I was reborn in this world as Naruto Uzumaki with some special benefits. Now let's see just how much just this world had to offer to me


**Usually when someone dies he or she, I believe would go to the underworld of their religion and will be judged. In my case being an Indian, I thought that Yamraj would be judging me for either Swarag or Narak.**

**To my immense surprise though, when I died and met something that no living mind can comprehend in a white void of nothingness, I chalked it up as a dream.**

**Needless to say, I was wrong and the thing was supposedly the thing that had created everything in the known world.**

**And apparently, he was bored.**

**It was at that moment I realized that I was dealing with R.O.B, a plot device several fanfiction authors had used to justify themselves being inserted into any story they wish to write about.**

**R.O.B wanted the same and gave me full freedom to do so.**

**Thus I reincarnated myself in the world of Naruto using a worm cyoa v1.**

**Was it overpowered?**

**Hell yeah. I had taken Power Manipulation as the option. I had taken Random Reincarnation as the option of my entry. When I had taken that option I had not considered the fact that Random Reincarnation can reincarnate me as Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Yes, that was one thing that shocked me for a few minutes. After that, though I just took it in stride. Heh if I was going to be Naruto then I will be most badass Naruto that there could be.**

**With that info in my mind, I started my new life as a 6 years old Naruto Uzumaki.**

**It took me a few days to realize that life as Naruto Uzumaki was tough. Sure manga and anime had said that there was neglecting but seeing and reading was one thing, experiencing it was another.**

**Thankfully my reprieve came in the form of the Third Hokage who would dutifully visit his ward every week. It was during one of these meetings I had innocently asked the question if I was a demon?**

**The flash of sadness and pain etched on his face did make me feel bad but it was necessary. What followed was the conversation in which he ensured me that I was the citizen of the hidden leaf to which I simply replied that I wanted to be a shinobi, not a citizen.**

**Thus I was admitted to the shinobi academy And while all the other children that were two years my senior played around, laughed and joked about becoming the greatest ninjas to ever live, I knuckled down. I soaked up all the knowledge I could from the academy, I refined my stealth skills by sneaking into the library, borrowing all the ninja scrolls I could.**

**I tried the easy way first using PM, but due to not being of this universe, it was performing very abruptly. Sure I could create minor powers like Expert Cook and have full mastery over it the moment I created them, Nature transformation wasn't that case. I was able to grant myself only those five transformations but the moment I tried for Wood Release PM replied by stating that I have to master Earth and Water first. Yeah, they didn't come as mastered and when I tried to create Institutive Aptitude I wasn't able to create it. Thus it meant that I had to learn about Nature Transformation the hard way and since I couldn't do that until I had passed, I decided to work on chakra control.**

**As expected my chakra control was abysmal, I mean I wasn't able to stick two leaves on my forehead even after trying for hours. In the end, I decided to see if PM could help and lo and behold I was able to grant myself perfect chakra control. The likes with which Tsunade and Hashirama were born with but just like Nature Transformation I had to master it.**

**By the time my month was over I had worked myself to the bone, advancing my throwing techniques while also improving my existing stealth techniques by leaps and bounds so much that even Jounin level shinobi had a hard time catching me trespassing in the library. I also notice a very peculiar thing PM was able to copy Sharingan and Byakugan. The strange thing was that both of them weren't compatible with each other. I mean the moment I copied Byakugan, PM would destroy Sharingan and vice versa when I kept Sharingan. In the end, I decided to keep the eye hax making me, even more hax though I didn't plan to reveal it any soon.**

**My stroll in the library didn't get unnoticed thought. It was after one such stroll that Hiruzen summoned me to his office. The old man had seemingly allowed me to venture me in the library since I was just looking at chakra control and basic jutsu. The old man was impressed by my progress and gave me his permission to go through his library in the tower as it had some texts which would help me more.**

**Ten months into the academy when I found that the graduation exams were just around the corner. During these ten months, I had climbed to the top of the class, despite the teachers' best attempts at sabotage. They couldn't seem to understand how I'd gotten so smart so quick.**

**I never mentioned to anyone about the shadow clones that were scattered around Konoha under various Henges, learning anything and everything that could one day become useful.**

**The only thing the teacher knew was that I had a habit of pestering any ninja whether it was a genin, chunin or jonin, sometimes ANBU when I was able to sense them and hell even the old man during our meet to teach me. While apart from Jiji many ninjas did turn me down. But for every five that did, I had one that didn't and that's how I met Gai sensei.**

**Yup, you heard me, I was the unofficial student of Maito Gai and let me tell the man beat the youth into me. While he was a very pleasant fellow, he didn't take no for the answer and strived to be better every day. Maybe that's why he was one of the top shinobis in the village. He was also one of the few who wanted me to take the exams. In his opinion, I was wasting time in the academy, which in hindsight was probably true.**

**Regarding the exam, I'd played with the idea of not taking the test.**

**I mean I needed to be on Team Seven. The cannon kind of depended on it. Which meant I needed Hatake Kakashi as a Jonin sensei.**

**But after much thought, I realized that I would be given to him no matter what.**

**I'd done the math, I was the extra kid in the final class now, the Hokage had bumped me up after taking a look at a previous essay and witnessing my use of Taijutsu.**

**The chances of me getting Kakashi as a Jonin sensei, with myself acting as an apprentice, as high as I don't think that the council would allow an Uchiha to be my teacher. I was the odd child out that ruined the teams of three, Kakashi had been taught by my father and he was the only one with a Sharingan that could be trusted to subdue the Kyuubi should it make a sudden reappearance. Yamato would probably have been a better choice, but if I remember correctly, he's even younger than Kakashi, who should have just turned twenty-one.**

**So I took the test.**

**And I passed, with flying colors at the grand old age of six years and fifty-one weeks old. That night I went out with Jiji to celebrate my passing though I could see that he was disturbed by something.**

**I decided not to ask about it.**

**It wasn't my place after all.**

LINE BREAK

Kakashi knew something had happened when he was immediately called to meet the Hokage the moment he returned from the mission. Using the body flicker he landed on the roof of the building and then made his way to his office.

The Hokage was sitting on his desk looking over a file. As usual, he knelt and waited for his superior to address him.

"Scarecrow, remove your mask."

His breath hitched in his throat. An ANBU was never to remove his mask on duty. The Hokage was never to ask an ANBU to remove his mask unless they were in a war, or the ANBU in question was being dismissed. His time in ANBU was over with those four words. His time as scarecrow was over… His heartbeat raced, his chest ached and he wanted to scream, to plead and shout at the elderly Kage before him. But he didn't, he couldn't. His pride stopped him, his will stopped him, and the stern hard look softened by those caring, deep brown eyes stopped him.

He removed his mask and the Sandaime took a long, deep drag of his pipe.

"Kakashi." That was it then. He was dismissed from ANBU. "He's graduated Kakashi. Minato's child takes after his parents far too much."

Sensei's child. Naruto…

The Sandaime stood up. He walked around his dark mahogany desk and stood in front of his windows. "Naruto-Kun has graduated and I want you to tutor him."

Him, tutor Naruto? His sensei's son?

No, he was better off as far away from him as she could be. He would only get him killed like he did Obito and Rin. Either that or he wouldn't be present when he faced something far greater than herself, just like when he'd not been there when Minato-sensei had needed him.

"You're not going to get him killed Kakashi."

"How do you know that." this time though he couldn't stop himself.

He'd been a naive Jonin when he lost Obito, a panicked teen who's confidence had taken a blow when he lost Rin. He was not ready to look after the only thing of his sensei that had remained. He wasn't strong enough, would never be strong enough to keep him safe. Gai would be a far better choice than him.

"How do I know? Well, let's see. Ever since I have made you a team captain you have completed every mission without losing a single teammate. You need to stop beating yourself over this Kakashi. Naruto needs you, and I am sure Minato would trust no other to look after his most precious thing."

"I need your help, Kakashi-Kun. I'm unsuited for this. I had three such as them and I failed horribly. I may be old, but I am no fool. I learn from my mistakes. This child, Kakashi, will be great. I can feel it in these weary, old bones. When he is older, he will be the primary power in Konoha. His teacher will also stand in a place such as this. I can see it, others can see it, and so the predators will come from the shadows and try to place their maws on the now young and undefended animal." He sighed. When he spoke again his voice was almost wistful.

"I need someone I can trust not to take advantage of him. I need someone I can trust not to hurt him and to steer him. Give him a chance Kakashi and who knows maybe he will be able to fill that hole in your heart."

Kakashi just stood there. For a moment he thought to fight but then found that he didn't have in him to object the direct order.

He hesitantly reached out for the file that was kept on the table. Flipping the pages he was greeted by the sight of his sensei's son looking at him with his large mischevious eyes. By gods, the kid just looked like his father but those eyes, those eyes belonged to his mother.

"Make him a splendid shinobi Kakashi,"

LINE BREAK

To my surprise, Kakashi wasn't three hours late for our meeting. No, he was just an hour late.

Our meeting happened at the same place the cannon Team 7 had met. Looking at the guy, I realized that I was sitting in front of the legend himself. His one coal eye stared at me and I looked back unflinchingly.

It wasn't lost on me that the guy was deadly, but even though he was deadly it didn't stop him from being weird. I mean I could see an orange book on his belt making me conclude that he read porn in public.

This leads me to ask another question to myself?

Why was all these super-powered ninja's weird? I mean I get that in terms of characters that made them interesting to read but for me, Kakashi and Guy just weren't characters. They were real people dammit.

"You are not right in the head are you?" Kakashi asked jerking me out from my inner monologue.

"Everyone is a little insane sensei," I replied putting my hands inside my pockets. Kakashi meanwhile seemed to ponder on what I had said.

"Well let's get to the matter in hand. You have graduated early, something only a few people have done in the history of the academy. The Hokage has thus put you under my charge and I have read your file. I will say you are pretty good for someone of your age. I mean I don't see many six years old able to do tree climbing and water walking alongside having a little knowledge about the five nature transformations. I also came to find out that your chakra control is quite exceptional for someone with the amount you are carrying. I will introduce you to some medic healer so that we could see if you could learn some basic medical ninjutsu. I also have learned over the fact that you can create a shit ton of shadow clones and use them for various purposes. On your days off you could do anything with that jutsu but while you are under my command, you will create no more than a dozen, whether for training or research. Understood?" Kakashi asked finishing his long winding speech leaving me wide-eyed. Since when was Kakshi this serious about training? But in all seriousness, I think that learning about sealing and iryo ninjutsu would be best for the moment. These were two things that had interested me the most and I wanted to delve into it.

"Understood Sensei" I replied giving him a big thumbs up and a huge grin causing him to snort.

"So then why don't you introduce yourself?" Now, this was something that I was familiar with regarding Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cooking, reading, writing and experimenting with new things. I hate bullies. My hobbies include cooking for my friends which at the moment includes Gai sensei and the Ichiraku family. The dream of the future is to be an awesome ninja just like Hokage Jiji and making a lot of friends. What about you sensei?"

Kakashi meanwhile looked somewhat amused and somewhat proud. I guess he had liked something I had said childishly. Well, that was good. Kakashi was one of my favorite characters and well seeing him approving of me made me feel good.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like books too old for you and I dislike those who don't care for their teammates. My hobbies are also too old for you I guess. Dream of futures..." he stayed silent and just shrugged.

"Well Naruto-chan," my eyes twitched at that "You can go home now. Meet me tomorrow in training ground seven. I have been giving four weeks to get you into shape. After that, we would start with low-level stuff. Oh yeah before you go, I may be called some high ranking missions for which you won't be permitted. During my absence, I would either give you some homework or you can learn under a few people I would introduce you to. Now go home, take a good rest and be prepared for hell from tomorrow." he said dismissing me.

"I look forward to learning from your sensei," I said as I bowed and then ran away. It seems that I have some preparation to do.

* * *

**Character: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Entry: Random Reincarnation**

**Difficulty: Easy(+6)**

**Advantages: Shattered Limiter(-1), Invictus(-1), Blank(-1)**

**Powers: Power Manipulation(-2)**


End file.
